Dental models are widely used for teachings purposes and patient education. For example, dental models can be used to demonstrate various teeth conditions to a patient and can be used to educate the patient about a proper dental morphology and care. Also, for orthodontic evaluations in adults and children, dental models can be used to demonstrate alignment and occlusion. Dental models are also commonly used for visualizing the dental alignment and occlusion for education and training of dentists and dental students.
Although multiple dental models have been developed, existing models have certain drawbacks. For example, conventional dental models can be developed to represent only an external aspect of the teeth position and bite. Furthermore, conventional dental models may not have sufficient flexibility, which can impede proper to patients of teeth conditions and projected improvements. Accordingly, there is a need for improved dental models.